cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Phoneix
'''Captain Phoneix '''is Cosmo's best friend and a supporting character in the episode ''Space Adventure ''in the Nature Dragon franchise. Background Phoneix lost his left arm, leg and, eye in a war. After winning the war, Phoneix replaced his lost limbs with cybernetic ones. His cybernetic weapons increased his strength, speed, eyesight, and marksmanship. He decided to take some time off from the war and live a nice and quiet life in space. His days of retirement went okay for him until he got a flier that told him that the Nebula needed a new chef. Since Phoneix used to be famous for his meals, he decided to get a job over there at the Nebula, so the galaxy could get to taste his food. While Phoneix was enjoying his job at the Nebula, he became friends with a young teenager named Cosmos who was struggling on his first day at work. When Phoneix was serving meals to his customers, he overhears and sees innocent space creatures and humans being executed by Turmoil or Isidore. Both Phoneix and Cosmos didn't like Turmoil's cruelty towards the innocence. Phoneix wanted to do something about it but he didn't know how to stand up to Turmoil and her army. Personality Along with Cosmos, Galexia and Andromeda, Phoneix was against Turmoil when they began to work on the Nebula. Phoneix was a very kind man who loves to help others in need and protect the galaxy from danger. After settling down after the war and having surgery, Phoneix decided to retire and have a nice and quiet life. In his early times, Phoneix was rather violent and vicious. That was due to his times in the war where he wanted to make the galaxy a safer place. After retiring, Phoneix became a pacifist and took a disliking to violence and cruelty. He tries not to engage in any kind of violence. He only uses his cybernetic weapons for protection and not for extreme violence. Phoneix poses as a fun-loving and protective father figure towards Cosmo and anyone else he meets. When Cosmos was having a hard time with his first day at the Nebula, Phoneix comforted Cosmos and promised to defend him if any of the workers are treating him badly. As briefly mentioned in his backstory, Phoneix is very talented since he's a master cook. He is shown to be a highly skilled inventor and enjoys fixing broken ships or building new ones. He's also a master sailor because when he used to be in the war, his sailing skills were very effective during the war. He still maintains all of those unique talents. Physical appearance Captain Phoneix is a cross between a brown bear and human. He is overweight and wears a white shirt with a black coat. He wears black pants with red and green stripes on the sides. He has a black belt with a golden buckle. Phoneix's broken eye, arm, and leg were replaced with cybernetic limbs which increased his strength, speed, marksmanship and gave him effective weapons. Appearances The Space Adventure After the Wooten Gang successfully arrive at the Nebula and get access to the courtroom, Phoneix and Cosmos give an opening announcement about Dark Heart. Once they were finished with the speech, they went back to the kitchen and got back to work. After Hugo confronted Turmoil on her cruelty towards Urfo and Astro, she sent Hugo to be devoured by Isidore. After Matthew was thrown into the arena, Phoneix and Cosmos were seen sitting in a seat in the arena. They were worried about Hugo's safety. Luckily, Hugo successfully defeated Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Phoneix and Cosmos were amazingly stunned of what Hugo did and that inspired him and Cosmos to help Hugo and the gang along with Galexia and Andromeda. The gang rescue Hugo, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and they attached a phasoid cannon to the space cruiser with help from Phoneix and Cosmos. They then made their way to the launch bay to get to Earth before Turmoil does. However, Turmoil and her army stopped the gang to taunt them on how weak their ship is. That's when Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania defected from Turmoil to help Hugo. After Turmoil blasted out of the Nebula, the gang blasted after Turmoil. Along with Saros and the others, Phoneix was amazed by Hugo's technology. After Turmoil's death, the gang was brought into Commander Vulcan's ship where Hugo was awarded a medal for his meritorious conduct to the galaxy. Vulcan promised to grant Hugo any of his requests. One of them was to make Phoniex and the gang a member of his team. Phoneix was glad to a member of Hugo's team. He subsequently went to Hugo's party at the ending of the episode. The Nature Dragon: The Series Captain Phoneix will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Inventors Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Sailors Category:Hybrids Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Soldiers